It is an established fact that the periodic use of dental floss for disorganizing bacterial plaque always present in tiny crevices near the gum line and between the teeth is recommended by dental authorities as a necessary oral hygiene practice.
Many attempts have been made to make a convenient dispenser for dental floss but most have been merely storage and dispensing devices for floss and few, if any, have been animated in such a way as to encourage the flossing process, especially for children and young adults.